


Too Hot

by Demon Dreams (ScribeAzari)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Overheating, Slice of Life, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeAzari/pseuds/Demon%20Dreams
Summary: While the studio may be isolated from the vagaries of weather and season, when the Ink Machine overheats, the little microclimate isn't so temperate.





	Too Hot

Normally, the temperature in the studio remained pretty much constant, fairly unaffected by whatever season or weather the outside might hold. However, the studio  _ was _ filled with machinery, and if there was one thing machinery was prone to, it was overheating. Particularly unfortunate, when the machine doing it was the one running through the entire studio.

It was  _ sweltering. _ None of the searchers were willing to emerge from their puddles, the Butchers were still, the lost had migrated up as far as they dared, and even Alice’s lair was silent. Clearly, it was far too hot to be causing trouble.

Sammy, sprawled in his office chair, quickly found that he couldn’t concentrate on his attempts to chronicle his memories. How could he, when he had to keep dabbing at himself with a cloth to keep from dripping onto the pages? It really wasn’t ideal…

Familiar inky patterns danced across the walls - Sammy stood at once, trying to see where the demon would emerge. It was  _ too hot, _ but this was  _ Bendy, _ who’d led him through the studio and shielded him from the howling dark. If Bendy wanted something, Sammy had better go and find out what it was.

Bendy, he found as he hurried out to check, had flopped across the top of the piano, surface bubbling. It looked as though wherever he’d just been was far hotter than the music department. Fretful, Sammy drew nearer, offering up a can of soup. Maybe that would help?

"̢͟͠I͝t̛͢'̢͜s̢̛ t̶͝o̢ơ ̶̸h͏o̸͢t̢̨.̨͡.͞.̨" Bendy groaned, rather vaguely grabbing onto the can and mushing it into his face. He might have been a demon, but it didn’t look as though he appreciated the hellish temperature either. "͠T̴͠ḩ̛a͏̡͞n̢̛k̵͟s͝.̢͝.̷͠." At least the bubbles were subsiding now… That had looked painful.

Sammy was glad to have been able to help, but what else could he do? He didn’t have anything ready - and he couldn’t just rush something. He still prided himself on quality. Fidgeting with his overall straps, he paused, before bringing a chair over to the piano and sitting by the demon.

“Is there… anything else I can do to help?” He asked, peering at the dripping, spindly figure. However, the only response he received was a soft, snuffly snore. His expression softened behind the mask, glad that Bendy was getting some rest - and trusted him enough to fall asleep around him. That was somewhat gratifying… Flattering, even.

If only things would cool down enough to allow him to actually prepare something for Bendy… Maybe then they could take some time to just relax - possibly they could go fishing? That was relaxing, and they could even get some non-soup food out of it. That would probably be quite good for both of them, he reflected as he yawned. Leaning back, Sammy too began to slip into a doze.


End file.
